Last
by salmoow
Summary: Aomine Daiki tahu. Kuroko Tetsuya tahu. Mereka berdua tahu, Kuroko bisa lebih bahagia dengan apa yang ia punya sekarang. Oneshoot. AoKuro. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read, and please revieeeewwwwww ;)


**Last**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahan. Kita ini makhluk sosial yang harus menghormati satu sama lain. Kita juga makhluk sosial yang membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kita makhluk sosial yang wajar mencintai satu sama lain. Bahkan pada sesama jenisnya, pada teman lamanya, ataupun sahabatnya sendiri. 

"Tunggulah aku nanti setelah pertandingan selesai di belakang gedung ini." 

Dan semua berakhir.

.

.

.

"Hei, Kuroko! Kapan kau selesai! Kita sudah mau pulang nih!" ucap pria tinggi berambut merah bata kepada teman se-tim nya yang bertubuh lebih kecil dengan surai kebiruan yang masih terduduk di ruang ganti sambil memegangi botol minumnya.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menyusul nanti, Kagami-kun." Jawabnya.

"Kuroko, kita harus merayakan kemenangan kita dari Touou. Kau mau melewatkannya begitu saja?" gerutu pria yang lain. Pria bersurai biru itu tersenyum lembut pada rekan setimnya.

"Maaf, tetapi akan lebih baik kalau kalian duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapnya.

"Haaaahhh, baiklah! Aku akan menemanimu!" pria bersurai merah bata itupun duduk di sebelah prianya.

"Tidak usah, Kagami-kun dan yang lainnya duluan saja." Ucap pria surai biru itu menolak tawaran pria brsurai merah dengan alis bercabang.

"Ck.. Ya sudah.. Nanti kau sms aku saja kalau mau bertanya kami sedang dimana." Ucap pria bersurai merah, Kagami Taiga, yang kemudian mengacak rambut biru bayangannya sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

Pria bermanik senada dengan rambutnya itu, biru, tersenyum lagi menanggapi, tanda setuju. Setelah timnya telah meninggalkan ruangan itu, pria mungil terakhir mulai berganti baju dan bersiap, sebelum diselingi dengan helaan napas berat, tegang.

.

.

.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang gedung tempatnya baru saja memenangkan pertandingannya. Hembusan angin meniup helaian-helaian rambutnya yang masih basah karena keringat.

Kuroko Tetsuya memandangi pemandangan malam itu. Ia mengerti, dan ia tahu. Karena ia juga merasakannya. Namun perasaan itu harus segera dibunuhnya karena ia tidak berhak membiarkannya terus bergelayutan di hatinya. Lalu ia berhenti.

"Kau lama sekali, Tetsu."

"Maaf, Aomine-kun." Pria bersurai biru muda itu mendongak menatap pria yang besarnya hampir sama seperti Kagami, dengan surai biru tua.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Tetsu." Ucap pria besar dengan kerutan abadi itu.

"Akupun begitu Aomine-kun. Tadi adalah pertandingan yang sangat menyenangkan."

"Haha.. Ya.. Aku juga berpikir demikian."

"Tetsu.." panggil pria itu.

"Maaf, Aomine-kun. Tapi aku saat ini sudah menjadi milik Kagami-kun." Tegas pria bersurai biru muda.

"Ahh, kau kejam sekali Tetsu! Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun." Ucap pria bersurai biru tua itu sambil tertawa. Tertawa pahit. Tertawa karena ia tahu ia akan menjadi seperti pecundang patah hati kalau ia diam saja.

Keheningan menyeruak. Tak ada yang berbicara. Semuanya hanya diam, saling meresapi perasaan masing-masing. Saling membunuh di dalam hati sendiri-sendiri. Saling mempertahankan perisai.

Kedua biru. Cahaya dan bayangannya, bukan lagi didedikasikan pada kedua orang yang meresapi keheningan itu. Tetapi, merah dan biru. Bukan biru dan biru. Bukan warna yang spektakuler itu. Kadang, hal yang kita inginkan tidak bisa terwujud. Kadang, hal yang tak kita inginkan malah dengan gesitnya menekan kehidupan kita.

Begitulah rasanya masih mencintai seseorang yang masih mencintaimu tetapi kau sudah memiliki orang lain yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati dan kau berusaha menerima perasaannya. Sulit. Kuroko Tetsuya tahu, Aomine Daiki juga tahu. Mereka sudah tak pantas melengkapi lagi. Bukan biru yang melengkapi satu sama lain lagi.

Aomine Daiki tahu, ia salah karena dulu, dulu sekali, ia menyianyiakan orang yang ia sayangi. Orang yang menyayanginya. Kuroko Tetsuya tahu ia dulu di sia-siakan oleh orang yang dia sayangi dan menyayanginya. Mereka berdua tahu, Kuroko bisa lebih bahagia dengan apa yang ia punya sekarang.

Tetapi perasaan juga tak bisa dipungkiri. Mereka berdua masih saling menyayangi. Namun, tak akan ada orang yang mau berbaik hati merasakan sakitnya melihat pacarnya kembali pada mantannya. Terlalu banyak kata sayang disini. Terlalu banyak yang menyayangi. Terlalu banyak yang tersakiti.

"Untuk yang terakhir Tetsu.. Bolehkah?" ucap Aomine Daiki, memecah keheningan menyakitkan itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengerti. Untuk terakhir kali. Mereka akan lebih sering bertemu, namun mereka akan lebih sering merasakan sakitnya pertemuan itu. Untuk yang terakhir kali. Kuroko Tetsuya mengerti. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menyentuh bibir Aomine Daiki dengan bibirnya. Ah, Aomine Daiki merindukan bibir ini.

Mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang hanya diawali dengan menempelnya bibir masing-masing, dan dilanjutkan dengan lumatan kebutuhan. Untuk yang terkhir kali. Untuk perasaan mereka yang tak boleh ada.

Berciuman. Merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain. Merasakan rasa asinnya lelehan air yang bercampur di dalam mulut mereka. Tapi tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk melepaskannya. Masih belum. Mereka masih merindukan hal yang dulunya milik mereka.

Masih belum, mereka masih ingin bersama lebih lama lagi. Untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum semuanya benar-benar berakhir.

.

.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Tetsu."

.

Fin~

* * *

Ini oneshoot selingan yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas yang harus segera di selesaikan. wkwkw

Lagi kena syndrome KnB X)) Apalagi sama pair AoKagaKuro 3 / tapi pair itu, untuk yang bisa merasakannya, benar-benar dalam. saya sampai punya mindset AoKuro itu selalu bikin hati retak :"

So, Mind to Review? X))


End file.
